You're The Reason
You're The Reason is een lied gezongen Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) voor haar zus Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) in The Birthweek Song. In de Victorious soundtrack, is er meer ritme aan het lied toegevoegd. In de aflevering thumb|168px|Tori zingt "You're The Reason" in [[The Birthweek Song.]] Aangezien Tori geen goed verjaardagscadeau voor Trina's verjaarweek kon vinden, stelde André voor een lied te schrijven zodat Tori dat voor Trina kon zingen als cadeau. André schreef de muziek en Tori zorgde voor een groot deel van de tekst. Nadat Tori en André het lied voor Trina zongen met een band en achtergrond dansers zongen zei Trina dat ze het geen cadeau vond aangezien het geen geld koste. De volgende dag vond Trina Tori bij haar kluisje en bedankte haar voor het kopen van een nieuwe hoed. Tori begreep dat eerst niet en Trina zei dat ze het lied had verkocht aan een producent voor 500 dollar en dat ze een kans had om het professioneel op te nemen. Wanneer Trina het lied ging opnemen was het duidelijk voor de producent dat het niet zij was die op de demo CD zong en dat ze heel slecht in zingen is. Hij wou ermee stoppen maar Trina pakte haar telefoon en belde Tori om te vragen of zij naar de studio kon komen om het lied op te nemen. Terwijl Tori het lied aan het opnemen was kreeg de producent een telefoontje van een vriend die zij dat hij het lied aan Beyoncé lied horen en dat zij hem professioneel wou opnemen. Volgens de serie is het lied in handen van de producent aangezien hij 500 dollar voor de rechten betaalde. Later in The Diddly-Bops zong Trina het lied voor een muziek producent in de oop een contract te krijgen. In plaats daarvan reed de man weg en volgde Trina hem 7 straten. Wanneer Trina eindelijk bij hem was bij een stoplicht probeerde hij over haar heen te rijden. Ook in plaats van "You might be crazy," zingt Trina "I might be crazy." Het lied was Tori's ringtone in Robarazzi. In het echte leven thumb|Victoria tijdens de akoestische video ''Your'e The Reason ''is gezongen door Victoria Justice en beschikbaar op ITunes. Na de première van de aflevering A Christmas Tori op 3 december 2011 zende Nickelodeon een muziek video uit van een "akoestische versie" van het lied ook gezongen door Justice. Justice speelde de piano met back up van een strijkinstrument die niet in beeld was mogelijk een cello en/of een dubbele bas. Songtekst thumb|200px thumb I don't want to make a scene I don't want to let you down Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out that it's alright Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why I don't even care when they say, you're a little bit off Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough 'Cause it's alright Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why If it was raining, you would yell at the sun Pick up the pieces when the damage is donethumb|210px You say it's just another day in the shade But look at what a mess we made You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why. Categorie:Liedjes